Movement of the Mind
This path gives the thaumaturge the ability to move objects telekinetically through the mystic power of blood. Unlike other paths, Movement of the Mind does not offer a series of powers, but rather a host of abilities, some of which are not unlocked until you reach a certain strength with the power. As one gains knowledge of this path, his strength with it increases as follows: Effective Strength: • One pound/one-half kilogram •• 20 pounds/10 kilograms ••• 200 pounds/100 kilograms •••• 500 pounds/250 kilograms ••••• 1000 pounds/500 kilograms Movement of the mind can be used in the following ways: Telekinesis Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Thaumaturgy - the level of path necessary to assert control. Duration: Variable Action: Instant Path Rating Required: 1 Your character has a psychic ability to manipulate the physical world with her mind. This means lifting, pushing, and pulling objects. Fine manipulation is beyond the scope of Movement of the Mind. Her dots in this path determine her mind’s power for the purpose of lifting and otherwise influencing her environment, as seen above. *Can effect multiple objects so long as combined they do not go over the weight limit. *Each success garners one turn of control which begin the following turn. *On the last turn of the duration the player can make another control roll to maintain the spell as an instant action, this does not cost a vitae. *Doing something with an object is an instant action. Attacking with an Object Your character can attempt to attack someone with an object he is levitating on one of her turns of control. *He rolls Resolve + Occult - the targets defense, the object has weaponry dots equal to what the object would have normally, or your dots in movement of the mind, whichever is lower. *If the object is not meant to be a weapon then follow the rules for attacking with an improvised weapon (p.136 - WoD). *While being levitated the object has a defense of your rating in movement of the mind - its size. *Attacking with one object is an instant action. *The Second Level of Movement of the Mind is required to Attack with an Object. Levitation You can add your body to the weight limit of Movment of the Mind and levitate around. *A person levitates at a speed of 2x her path rating in movement of the mind. Moving while levitating is a reflexive action, or an instant action if she double moves. *A character cannot move normally and levitate in one turn, its either or. *The Third Level of Movement of the Mind is required to Levitate Grapple Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Thaumaturgy - Level of power Needed (Usually 3) vs Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance. Action: Instant Duration: Variable Path Rating Required: 3 You can attempt to grapple a living being. Make the above roll to initiative the grapple as an instant action. From this point onward treat the grapple as normal except in the following ways: *You replace your strength score with Resolve and Brawl with Occult. *Overpowering Maneuvers require an additional vitae. *If you drop a target to Prone you do do not drop with them. *Your opponent can only preform the "Break Free" Maneuver. *If your movement of the mind score meets or exceeds the targets size then you can preform a "Throw" or "Move" maneuver. *If you use the "Move" maneuver your effective speed is the same as it would be as with Levitate. *If you use the "Move" maneuver you do not move with your target. *If the opponent breaks the Grapple you must pay the vitae and roll the initial pool once more as an instant action to try again. *Exceptional Sucess on the activation roll means that your character can immediately preform a maneuver. Lashing Out Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Thaumaturgy - 3 and the targets Resolve + Stamina. Action: Instant Duration: n/a Path Rating Required: 3 Your character lashes out with vitae fueled telekinetic force. Punching, slamming, or squeezing a person. Any successes on the activation roll deal bashing damage to the target Throwing an Object Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: See Below Action: Instant Duration: Variable Path Rating Required: 4 No control roll is made to fling a projectile, your character simply gains quick, messy control over an '''object '''within her line of sight and hurls it towards a target. This follows all the normal rules for throwing an object (p.67 - WoD) save that you replace the "athletics" skill with the "occult" skill. If the object is not meant to be a weapon then follow the rules for attacking with an improvised weapon (p.136 - WoD). Category:Disciplines Category:Rules and Houserules Category:Thaumaturgy